The present invention is in the field of medicinal chemistry and relates to compounds that are protein kinase inhibitors, compositions comprising such compounds and methods of use. More particularly, the compounds are inhibitors of GSK-3 and JAK and are useful for treating disease states, such as diabetes and Alzheimer""s disease, that are alleviated by GSK-3 inhibitors, and allergic disorders, autoimmune diseases, and conditions associated with organ transplantation that are alleviated by JAK inhibitors.
The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is the protein kinases.
Protein kinases mediate intracellular signal transduction. They do this by effecting a phosphoryl transfer from a nucleoside triphosphate to a protein acceptor that is involved in a signaling pathway. There are a number of kinases and pathways through which extracellular and other stimuli cause a variety of cellular responses to occur inside the cell. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g. osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, H2O2), cytokines (e.g. interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor xcex1 (TNF-xcex1)), and growth factors (e.g. granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF)). An extracellular stimulus may effect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis and regulation of cell cycle.
Many disease states are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer""s disease or hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents. A challenge has been to find protein kinase inhibitors that act in a selective manner. Since there are numerous protein kinases that are involved in a variety of cellular responses, non-selective inhibitors may lead to unwanted side effects.
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase comprised of xcex1 and xcex2 isoforms that are each encoded by distinct genes [Coghlan et al., Chemistry and Biology, 7, 793-803 (2000); Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 10, 508-514 (2000)]. GSK-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocete hypertrophy [WO 99/65897; WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol. (2000) 151, 117]. These diseases may be caused by, or result in, the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 has been found to phosphorylate and modulate the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These include glycogen synthase which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor xcex2-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-Myc, c-Myb, CREB, and CEPBxcex1. These diverse targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Normally, the presence of insulin causes inhibition of GSK-3 mediated phosphorylation and deactivation of glycogen synthase. The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake [Klein et al., PNAS, 93, 8455-9 (1996); Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303, 21-26 (1994); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21, 555-567 (1993); Massillon et al., Biochem J. 299, 123-128 (1994)]. However, in a diabetic patient where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and chronic effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed [WO 00/38675]. Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 are therefore potentially useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity has also been associated with Alzheimer""s disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known xcex2-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles. The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein where Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 has been shown to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells [Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4, 1077-86 (1994); Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8, 3251-55 (1997)]. Therefore, it is believed that GSK-3 activity may promote generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is xcex2-catenin which is degradated after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of xcex2-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death [Zhong et al., Nature, 395, 698-702 (1998); Takashima et al., PNAS, 90, 7789-93 (1993); Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp, 56, 70-78 (1997); Smith et al., Bio-org. Med. Chem. 11, 635-639 (2001)].
Small molecule inhibitors of GSK-3 have recently been reported [WO 99/65897 (Chiron) and WO 00/38675 (SmithKline Beecham)].
The Janus kinases (JAK) are a family of tyrosine kinases consisting of JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. The JAKs play a critical role in cytokine signaling. The down-stream substrates of the JAK family of kinases include the signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins. JAK/STAT signaling has been implicated in the mediation of many abnormal immune responses such as allergies, asthma, autoimmune diseases such as transplant rejection, rheumatoid arthritis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis as well as in solid and hematologic malignancies such as leukemias and lymphomas. The pharmaceutical intervention in the JAK/STAT pathway has been reviewed [Frank Mol. Med. 5: 432-456 (1999) and Seidel, et al, Oncogene 19: 2645-2656 (2000)].
JAK1, JAK2, and TYK2 are ubiquitously expressed, while JAK3 is predominantly expressed in hematopoietic cells. JAK3 binds exclusively to the common cytokine receptor gamma chain (xcex3c) and is activated by IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, and IL-15. The proliferation and survival of murine mast cells induced by IL-4 and IL-9 have, in fact, been shown to be dependent on JAK3- and xcex3c-signaling [Suzuki et al, Blood 96: 2172-2180 (2000)].
Cross-linking of the high-affinity immunoglobulin (Ig) E receptors of sensitized mast cells leads to a release of proinflammatory mediators, including a number of vasoactive cytokines resulting in acute allergic, or immediate (type I) hypersensitivity reactions [Gordon et al, Nature 346: 274-276 (1990) and Galli, N. Engl. J. Med., 328: 257-265 (1993)]. A crucial role for JAK3 in IgE receptor-mediated mast cell responses in vitro and in vivo has been established [Malaviya, et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 257: 807-813 (1999)]. In addition, the prevention of type I hypersensitivity reactions, including anaphylaxis, mediated by mast cell-activation through inhibition of JAK3 has also been reported [Malaviya et al, J. Biol. Chem. 274:27028-27038 (1999)]. Targeting mast cells with JAK3 inhibitors modulated mast cell degranulation in vitro and prevented IgE receptor/antigen-mediated anaphylactic reactions in vivo.
A recent study described the successful targeting of JAK3 for immunosuppression and allograft acceptance. The study demonstrated a dose-dependent survival of Buffalo heart allograft in Wistar Furth recipients upon administration of inhibitors of JAK3 indicating the possibility of regulating unwanted immune responses in graft versus host disease [Kirken, transpl. proc. 33: 3268-3270 (2001)].
IL-4-mediated STAT-phosphorylation has been implicated as the mechanism involved in early and late stages of rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Up-regulation of proinflammatory cytokines in RA synovium and synovial fluid is a characteristic of the disease. It has been demostrated that IL-4-mediated activation of IL-4/STAT pathway is mediated through the Janus Kinases (JAK 1 and 3) and that IL-4-associated JAK kinases are expressed in the RA synovium [Muller-Ladner, et al, J. Immunol. 164: 3894-3901 (2000)].
Familial amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (FALS) is a fatal neurodegenerative disorder affecting about 10% of ALS patients. The survival rates of FALS mice were increased upon treatment with a JAK3 specific inhibitor. This suggested that JAK3 plays a role in FALS [Trieu, et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 267: 22-25 (2000)].
Signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins are activated by, among others, the JAK family kinases. Results from a recent study suggested the possibility of intervention in the JAK/STAT signaling pathway by targeting JAK family kinases with specific inhibitors for the treatment of leukemia [Sudbeck, et al, Clin. Cancer Res. 5: 1569-1582 (1999)]. JAK3 specific compounds were shown to inhibit the clonogenic growth of JAK3-expressing cell lines DAUDI, RAMOS, LC1; 19, NALM-6, MOLT-3 and HL-60.
In animal models, TEL/JAK2 fusion proteins have induced myeloproliferative disorders and in hematopoietic cell lines, introduction of TEL/JAK2 resulted in activation of STAT1, STAT3, STAT5, and cytokine-independent growth [Schwaller, et al, EMBO J. 17: 5321-5333 (1998)].
Inhibition of JAK3 and TYK2 abrogated tyrosine phosphorylation of STAT3, and inhibited cell growth of mycosis fungoides, a form of cutaneous T cell lymphoma. These results implicated JAK family kinases in the constitutively activated JAK/STAT pathway that is present in mycosis fungoides [Nielsen, et al, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 94: 6764-6769 (1997)]. Similarly, STAT3, STAT5, JAK1 and JAK2 were demonstrated to be constitutively activated in mouse T cell lymphoma characterized initially by LCK over-expression, thus further implicating the JAK/STAT pathway in abnormal cell growth [Yu, et al, J. Immunol. 159: 5206-5210 (1997)]. In addition, IL-6-mediated STAT3 activation was blocked by an inhibitor of JAK, leading to sensitization of myeloma cells to apoptosis [Catlett-Falcone, et al, Immunity 10:105-115 (1999)].
There is a continued need to find new therapeutic agents to treat human diseases. Accordingly, there is a great need to develop inhibitors of GSK-3 and JAK protein kinases that are useful in treating various diseases or conditions associated with GSK-3 and JAK activation, particularly given the inadequate treatments currently available for the majority of these disorders.